Em and Ali
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. This is the sequel to 'My little Emily'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Em and Ali**

**It's a wonderful day in the city of Rosewood and Alison, Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer are walking in the park.**

"Em, you've been hangin' out with Ali a lot these past two months. What are you ladies up to?" says Aria with a smile.

"Well, eh...we're just hangin' out like friends do." says Emily with a nervous tone.

"So why aren't we ever made part of your fun then?" says Hanna.

"Emily, let's tell them." says Alison.

"Are you sure, Ali...?" says Emily in a low soft tone.

"Sure!" says Alison with one of her typical confident smiles.

"Okey, what's the big secret, eh? Em. Ali. Tell us what's goin' on." says Aria.

"You know that I'm a lesbian." starts Emily.

"Yes...?" says Spencer.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since Maya was killed by Chaz and Stefano, but about two and half months ago I went to Ali for comfort when I couldn't stand being alone anymore. Ali is bisexual, as you know, but we started to feel really close and we've been secret lovers and a short time ago we took it a step further and we now are..." says Emily.

"Dating!" says Ali with a smirk.

"Em, you like Ali...? I mean really like her..." says Hanna surprised.

"I do." says Emily.

"Wow! I could never guess." says Spencer.

"We wanna get married, but we wanted to wait and tell you when the time was right and only if it's okey for you guys are we gonna become wife and wife." says Ali. "Right, Em?"

"Exactly! So are you okey with this? Aria?" says Emily.

"I'm happy for you, Em. Never would you find me stand in the way of love, even if it's a girl on girl kind of love." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria! Hanna?" says Emily.

"Em, you know that I'm not against lesbian love. You have my blessing." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna! Spencer?" says Emily.

"I can't hurt a true friend's feelings, so I'm okey with it, Em." says Spencer.

"Thanks!" says Alison.

A year later.

"We've gathered here today for the wedding of miss Emily Sarah Fields and miss Alison Jessica DiLaurentis. Anyone who has feelings against this holy union, speak now or forever be silent." says Ezra Fitz.

Nobody says anything.

"Ali DiLaurentis, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Whenever I need you, you're there 100% and with you I shall never be alone again. You give my life a purpose and value beyond my imagination. My life would be nothing without you. You are my only soul mate, Ali. I love you so much." says Emily in a soft sweet voice.

"Emily Fields, you're a true beauty, inside and outside. I know that I can trust you, through the good and the bad. The dark and light. Each time I'm close to you I feel so happy. You've made me a better woman, Em. Before I fell in love with you my life was not complete, but thanks to you, now it is. Em, I love you." says Alison.

"That was very beautiful, ladies. I hereby declare you wife and wife." says Ezra. "You ladies may now kiss each other."

Alison wrap her arms around her Emily and they start to make out.

"Aww, they're so cute together." says Aria to Hanna.

"Yeah, they totally are." says Hanna.

An hour later there's a huge party at Alison's house.

Everyone's there. Ezra is there since he's a close friend of Aria. Caleb, Hanna's former boyfriend is there. Even Ali's older brother Jason is there, wearing a tuxedo for the first and last time in his life. Most people who know him are sure that he'll be in t-shirt and jeans at his own wedding. Mike, Aria's brother is there too, but only because Aria forced him to.

Aria sing and play electric guitar with her band, 'the Sisters of Shadows'.

Em and Ali dance, holding each other tight.

"Awww, Em! Me wish this party was over so I could have you all to myself." whisper Ali into Emily's left ear.

"I wish that too, Ali." whisper Emily back.

Hanna and Spencer talk.

"What a nice party." says Hanna.

"It really is, Hanna. Ali sure know how to throw one hell of a party, that's for sure." says Spencer.

"So true!" says Hanna in a girly childish tone.

"Hanna, ya wanna dance with me?" says Caleb as he walk up to Hanna and Spencer.

"Caleb...? We can't get back together." says Hanna.

"I was just asking...as a friend. Wanna dance, Hanna?" says Caleb.

"Sure!" says Hanna.

Caleb take Hanna by the hand and they walk out onto the dance-floor and begin to dance to the slow romantic song that Aria and her band performs.

"You're the best!" says Emily to Alison.

They are still dancing.

"You're the best, Em!" says Alison.

Aria put down her guitar and she and her band walk off stage. Ezra walk up onto stage. He grab his violin and begin to play a romantic song.

"Em, thanks soo much for being my wife." says Alison.

"Ali, it's my pleasure and honor to be your wife. That's never gonna change, babe." says Emily.

"I feel the same, babe. I'll always love you." says Ali.

Finally Emily has her Alison. They both know that their love can never be destroyed.

**The End.**


End file.
